


Fortress

by InOmniaPeratus



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Sex Talk, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOmniaPeratus/pseuds/InOmniaPeratus
Summary: Clove and Kyro are now co-ruling the empire. The Cerulean and Crimson Clans have been unified under the new sovereigns. However, weaknesses in both lands must now require new solutions to make the empire prosperous. Additionally, there is still no heir to the throne which adds even greater stress to the couple's lives.
Relationships: Clove & Kyro (SubZero)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, Maids! 
> 
> Welcome to my first multi chapter! The first chapters are more fluff and mentions of mature themes but it is mostly setting up the story. But, with what I have planned I'm going to go ahead and give this a NSFW rating. When we get to the adult fun time I will definitely give a heads up! 
> 
> If you like this please feel free to smack that Kudos button! I also won't mind writing tips! I struggle with dialogue so if anyone has any advice I would love to hear it!

“Your Majesty?” I snap back to reality hearing my new title. It’s been a week since the coronation and I don’t think I’ll ever get used to associating it with myself. Up until my elder brother’s death I never had thought that the term of majesty would be associated with me. “What is it?” I ask, impatiently awaiting a response from the courier. It has been a long day and I don’t think my mind can handle any new information. I asked the palace servants this morning to prepare a hot bath by sunset today and that is all I can think of at the moment. “Her Majesty the Queen has asked me to deliver this letter to you, sir. She would also ask that I forward a response. ” He says, handing the large ivory scroll to me. I crack the cerulean seal bearing my queen’s coat of arms and read her letter.

_Your Majesty,_

_I would very much like to see you tonight for dinner. We’ve both had a stressful few weeks with the new protocols and changes in command but you need to have a night where you can clear your mind. I’ve arranged to have dinner in our private quarters so we can spend some more time together. Let me know what wine you would enjoy with dinner and I will have it brought before you arrive._

_Yours,_

_Clove_

_Empress of the Cerulean Dragon_

_P.S. I have asked the maids to take leave after sunset_

Grinning with amusement at the contents of the letter, I swiftly write my answer on a piece of parchment and seal the scroll with crimson wax. Handing the scroll to the courier I set my mind to finish on the task at hand, eager to finish on time so I can look forward to my private rendezvous tonight. I hope Clove won’t mind the slight adjustment of plans tonight. 

While working diligently my thought process is interrupted by the sound of a familiar slither entering my conscience.

**“Do you really think that blue-blooded girl will accept your little invite? That was quite the bold offer you’ve given her. I’d imagine she’ll combust at the mere suggestion.”**

Of course Red has to taunt me. He hasn’t been too keen on being close with Clove. Well, moreover the cerulean dragon inside Clove. Sighing, I respond “I’m offering it to her as a gesture of kindness, she doesn’t have to accept it if she doesn’t want to.” Red gives a laugh and fades from my reality.

“Ughhhh that was torture!” I groan as I haphazardly drop the ink brush back into the pot. With both the Crimson and Cerulean Kingdoms united, all resources need to be distributed based on needs. If Clove and I are to rule together we have to make sure our citizens receive the proper care and resources. Some areas require very little grain and medicine but others are so depleted of basic needs it’s hard to even think what resources are the most important to send first. There’s far more to do but I can’t mentally handle any more reading and proposals for the night. I neatly place the finished scrolls aside for the next council meeting and organize the next set of material to tackle the next day.

Getting up, I hear my knees crack and wonder how long I’ve been in the same position. On top of that my foot is asleep and I hobble over to the door, silently cursing as I feel the sharp pins in my feet as blood begins to flow again. I make a note to prioritize getting up and moving around more during these days of busywork. Glancing out at the window I see that sunset is just starting and I very much hope that Clove has had enough time to adjust her own plans. Communicating with someone on private affairs has been a difficult adjustment for the two of us. However, we’ve found that supporting each other and compromising on personal plans are something that we have actual control over. On the nights we are together we’ve been left undisturbed. No one has dared to try to awaken Clove and I when we’re together at night. 

Chuckling to myself I remember the impression we made on the elders on our wedding night. We made such a ruckus that night to appease the elders. Little do they know that Clove and I did nothing that night and have yet to. We’ve had our fleeting moments of passion but they haven’t gone far. As bad as I want to share physical intimacy with my wife, I can’t force or command her to lay with me. She’s made too many personal sacrifices for the good of her kingdom. Taking away her autonomy would be cruel and be against everything we want for our kingdoms. I choose to be delighted in the moments where we share dinner, talk about our day and laugh. My favorite is when we climb into bed and talk about our happier childhood memories and fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

Reaching my chambers in the west wing, I slide the heavy oak doors open and find my robe laid out on the bed. I grab it and head behind the silk screen divider, shedding my clothes, my body anxious to start relaxing. Walking into the bath chamber, I see the steam rise out of the water and breathe in the smells of rose and eucalyptus. I hastily drop my robe and it pools at my feet. My body melts in relief as I step into the bath water. 

“Ahhhhhh. Just mildly scalding! That’s perfect.”My muscles immediately begin to unwind as I sink down into the water. I close my eyes and let my body become weightless. Turning my mind off I focus on the sounds and smells of the bath chamber. I breathe in deeply and let the aromas into my lungs, relaxing just a little more with every breath I take. “This is exactly what I needed after a week like this.” After several minutes, my lack of focus is broken as I hear the sound of bare feet on the marble tile coming into the chamber. I bring my body down and swim towards the edge and grab a towel to make myself decent.

I wrap the towel around my waist just as she walks into the chamber. “Good Evening, Clove.” Giving a gentle smile as she walks into the space. She looks so lovely with her flaming hair unbound. The steam in the room makes her skin glisten and flush with color. Her bright blue eyes pierce the room even when thick with the vaporous air. I smile at her, happy that she has taken up on my offer to join me before we have dinner later together. 

I also notice she’s holding a tray with a decanter filled with wine and 2 chalices. “Good evening, your Majesty.” She says with a sly smile. “I brought the red wine you requested. I thought we would enjoy drinking some with the bath tonight!” 

“I love the way you think. I’m glad you accepted my offer of changing dinner plans and joining me beforehand.” I say with a grin as she begins to pour the wine into the chalices. “I was hesitant about suggesting but I figured you may enjoy a soak as well before dinner. So I thought why not together?” 

“Hahaha I must say I was a little taken aback by your suggestion but the more I thought about it the more I realized a bath sounded perfect to relax.” She says, handing me a chalice. “It’s been quite a week with all of these meetings with advisors and ambassadors from the provinces. We’ve been discussing the demographics of areas with higher rates of orphaned and sick children and how to break the cycle that keeps those areas in a loop. We’ve come up with possible scenarios on how to make headway but every suggestion that is made has opposing opinions and it’s never ending!” She says with a huff. 

“Sounds like it was tense for you all week, Clove. I know that you’ll come up with a brilliant solution. Perhaps we can work together later on to help solve this predicament?” 

“That sounds wonderful. It will help having someone new come in and hear their thoughts. But, that will be another day.” She says with a soft smile. “ How does the water feel?”

“It’s quite warm. Perfect actually! If you want to get in I can stay turned around until you feel decent.” I say, feeling my cheeks beginning to glow red. Thank god for the humid heat of the chamber to mask my flustered face. Even in her simple ivory colored robe she would be the most stunning individual in the room. It also just occurred to me that I basically asked her to get naked with me. Maybe I should have thought of something a little less daring to extend to her. No wonder that red lizard of mine made fun of me. But then again, she did accept the invitation. Either way, I hope she doesn’t think I have an ulterior motive for the night. I don’t want her feeling any kind of pressure.

“Th-Thank you. I hope you won’t mind me putting a towel on in the bath.” She says this in a tepid voice. 

“It’s no worries, Clove. I’m just happy you’re here with me. If it makes you more comfortable I am wearing a towel as well.” I tell her in a reassuring voice. I turn around to give her privacy. I hear the rustling of her robe as it falls to the ground, followed by the subtle breeze of the motion. A few moments later I hear her step into the pool with me and I feel the ripples of the water move around me. 

“The water feels amazing! Thank you for inviting me Kyro. I won’t mind if you want to turn back around.

“Oh, alright.” I turn around to face her. She is sitting on a ledge half submerged in the water. She motions me to come sit down and I move over to sit next to her. She leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I take her hand in mine and we sit in silence for a few minutes, decompressing from our day. 

“Hey Kyro?” She sounds nervous. “I have a question for you.”

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	2. Splashdown in the West Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clove pulls rank with the maids and kicks them out for the night so she can have private time with Kyro. What will they do in the water? Will a pillow fight ensue afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning. Starting to get cheeky! (wink wink)

“Will that be all Your Majesty?” I turn to Mai and see that my attendants have finished arranging Kyro and I’s dinner tonight. The spread of roasted goose and vegetables are mouthwatering to look at! I also see an assorted amount of pastries and tarts topped with various fruits. They all look absolutely delectable!

“Is that the wine I requested?” I motion towards the tray with the decanter and chalices at the end of the table. I sent in a request for Kyro’s favorite wine. The grapes were soaked along with rose petals and gives the wine a distinct smell and flavor during the fermentation process. He doesn’t let everyone know it’s his favorite but anytime we have it he tends to savor it more than the others.

“It is, ma’am.”

“Thank you, that will be all Mai. I appreciate this.” As she bows and turns to the door, I pause and turn back to her. “Oh! By the way, there is a festival in the arts district with music and dancing tonight. You and the ladies have been quite diligent lately and will take a night off. Explore the city and have some fun.” 

Mai looks up at me with a curious smile on her face. “I shall let the ladies know ma’am. I am quite sure they will be thrilled to see the city! Thank you for allowing us the excursion for tonight.” Bowing she then leaves the room, closing the doors behind her. I hear the gasps of excitement on the other side as the maids hear of my suggestion from Mai. I smile, now knowing that with the distance and the length of the festival that they won’t be back till at least 4 am. 

I’m not usually one to abuse authority but being the empress does have its perks. However, if I wasn’t royal, I wouldn’t have to give a command to our attendants to take the night off so I can have a private night. 

I give a sigh and spy a robe has been left near the changing screen for me. I undress myself and put on the long silk robe. Silk is still a strange fabric for me. Up North it has no practical use with the harsher winds and winters. I’m more used to the thicker woolen fabrics and furs. Silk is light and airy and it feels like I am wearing nothing. It clings to my body and shows every curve on my body. I can’t help but notice a men’s set of clothes discarded in a basket. 

I feel my heart rate pick up as I glance towards the bath chamber. 

_ Bum-bum Bum-bum Bum-Bum _

My heart is beating so fast. Suddenly, it hits me that I’m only in a robe and I’m going to take a bath with my husband. This is very daring for me, even as a wife. We haven’t even seen each other naked yet! But I want to change that. I pulled rank with the maids for a reason tonight. I want no interruptions from them or my emotions.

We’ve had heavy and handsy makeout sessions but I have always gotten overwhelmed. Since the wedding night, I have been paranoid that the elders have sent their own servants to watch us. The mere thought of someone violating our privacy like that kills the mood every time. I’m thankful that Kyro has always assured me that I shouldn’t feel rushed to have sex. But, every meeting the importance of having an heir to the throne gets brought up and I feel all eyes on us. Since the coronation it has gotten even worse. I didn’t want our true first time to feel forced. I want it to be for us, not the empire. 

I walk over to the mirror and give myself a pep talk. “You can do this Clove! You are just taking a bath with your husband to relax. You are both adults and have bodies and it is not shameful to be naked with your husband. Tonight, you are just an ordinary woman and evening is for you and your husband.” I take a final calming breath and slowly step into the bath chamber. 

Upon entering I meet a wall of steam. It smells so divine in here! I see a figure floating in the water and immediately realize he’s nude. Out of embarrassment I back out quickly and quietly. I eye the decanter wine I brought with me on the table. I could have a small portion and bring the decanter with me. Maybe Kyro will enjoy some with his bath. I pour a small amount and empty my glass in just a few gulps. I consider having another but the wine is strong and I’ll need to pace myself. 

After collecting myself again I take a deep breath, and walk back in. This time, I make my feet sound louder than usual and I hear him swim towards the edge. By the time he’s visible again he is no longer exposed to my relief. 

After talking about our day and partaking in the wine I brought, I join Kyro in the bath. After seeing him naked, I chickened out and insisted on wearing a towel while getting in. A lot of my anxiety did fade when he had said he was wearing a towel as well. He really is a considerate man. After agreeing to the marriage terms I was nervous I had resigned to being married to a man who would never a moment's thought to what I wanted. 

After a several minutes of soaking together I make a move to get tonight’s plans going. 

“Hey Kyro, I have a question for you.” No backing out now. I keep my momentum going. “Do you want to help wash each other?”

He looks at me with an arched eyebrow and grins with boyish delight. “Only if you allow me to wash you first.” Biting my lower lip I give him a nod. He immediately rises up and steps out of the bath and heads over to the shelves filled with scented oils and soaps. “What kind of scents would you like tonight?” He calls out.

“How about rose and you can surprise me with another?” I take a moment to slow my heart rate down while he’s retrieving the soaps. I want to stay in control of my emotions and just have fun right now. When he rejoins I have calmed down and am delighted he has brought a vanilla and chamomile blend, one of my favorites!

“Alright, turn around for me and lean your head back.” I turn around with my back to him. I’m seated on a step lower than him and I tilt my head back. Kyro pours a pitcher of warm bath water over my head over a few times. It feels so strange to let someone wash my hair for me like this. But it’s also a very pleasing feeling to let someone in and take care of you in an intimate way like this. “You have so much hair, Clove.” He chuckles as he starts to massage the shampoo into my scalp. His fingers are so strong and sure as he digs into my scalp, working their way down to the base of my neck. 

“Mmmmmm this feels so nice.” I say as Kyro pours water to rinse my hair out one last time. He then takes a sponge and starts to wash my shoulders and back. His movements are tender and intimate as he works his way down my arms. The further he goes, the closer his chest is to my back and I can feel his breath tickling my neck.

“It’s nice for me as well. Gives me easy access too.”

“To wha-mmmm!” I moan as Kyro steals a kiss from my lips. His hand cradles my face to meet with his while his hand other has dropped the sponge and clasps my hand. A strong surge of heat begins to bubble in my core and it leaves me longing for more than just a quick kiss. 

Two can play at that game though! Gasping through the kiss I profess to him “It’s your turn now.” I turn around to face him and give him a smile, tugging him from the edge of the bath. His face is alight with curiosity as he follows me.

Once we’re in deeper water, I keep my back turned and release my towel. My confidence is surging and I am going to capitalize on it! I glance back over my shoulder to see Kyro’s now flustered face glowing red. His eyes are full of longing and trail from my lower waist till where our eyes meet. I turn around, keeping my hands at my sides and move towards him, exposed and vulnerable. There is no safety net right now. His eyes begin to struggle to stay with mine. 

“I-I’m sorry! I don’t mean to stare but you are an absolutely astonishing woman Clove. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“It’s alright.” I breathe. “I want you to see me like this.” 

I take the sponge in my left hand and draw it over his chest, watching the water stream down his chest over his abdominal muscles. “But what if I want to?” I whisper. My opposite hand trails upward and traces his neck and jawline. His breathing becomes even more erratic as the sponge goes lower towards his hips. “Let me see you. I need too.” I breathe towards him.

Between Kyro’s seft mules of pleasure he gives a nod and I let my free hand trail downward on his back and give gentle tug on the towel, freeing him. Nothing is separating us now. I let my hand explore lower and gently cup my husband’s naked cheeks. 

“MMmmmm!” Kyro molds his lips to mine, grasping my shoulders. I drop the sponge in the water and run both my hands through his hair. His hands trail down from my shoulders to my hips, reining me in. His erection softly grinds against my lower belly. He feels quite large and my hips wriggle against him in anticipation.

Gasping for air between kisses, “I want you to look at me tonight. I want you to see all of me. I want you to kiss me and touch me. I want you to make me yours tonight. I don’t want you to stop.” My voice is desperate with need, vocalizing the insatiable desire in my body.

“Then I won’t. I can’t deny that I have been waiting for this moment.” He confesses. “The night when you allow me to cherish you for the first time. But I won’t do it here.”

“Wha-what’s wrong with here?” I whine. I don’t care where we are. 

Nibbling my ear. “I won’t make love to you the first time in a bath.” He moves to my neck, leaving trailing kisses as he moves downward. “I want your first time to be in a bed *kiss* with me *kiss* pleasing you *kiss* loving you *kiss* worshipping you *kiss*. I want to watch you come *kiss* undone *kiss*. 

“Aahh-haaa-haaa!” I exclaim as Kyro’s mouth and hands begin to gently kiss and massage my breasts, tweaking my nipples and doing nothing but fanning the flames of my desires. “Wha-what are you waiting for then? Take me to our bed!” 

“As my empress commands.” He says, giving me a devilish grin. Lifting me up by my legs Kyro pulls me close to his chest. My legs are wrapped around his waist as his large hands clasp my butt, securing me to him. Our lips only break to gasp for air. He carries me out of the bath and takes me through the hallway to the bed chamber. The air is cold and I get a shiver and huddle closer to his warm body. He gives a chuckle as he sets me on our bed, “We’ll warm up soon enough.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story based on the Webcomic SubZero by Junepurr. She reserves the right to have this taken down should she want to. Anything in her future storylines that coincide with mine are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story based on the Webcomic SubZero by Junepurr. She reserves the right to have this taken down should she want to. Anything in her future storylines that coincide with mine are purely coincidental.


End file.
